Lost on Jeopardy
by Lucinda
Summary: sweet, entirely fluffy ficlet written to cheer up a listmum.  Willow gets a visitor.  WillowSpike.


author: Lucinda  
rating: G  
pairing: Willow/Spike  
disclaimer: I don't own Willow or Spike, or the lyrics contained Lyrics belong to Weird Al Yankovic.  
note: not sure this actually fits into the BtVS continuity. Willow is in college, but still living at her parents house.  
  
  
  
Willow was sitting at home, studying the current chapter for psychology. She felt a bit shaky on a few of the behavior theories that would be on the test friday. Considering that the weather outside was intensely cloudy, with occasional thunder, Willow had lit dozens of candles through the room just in case the power failed. The mingled scents of rose and vanilla and what was advertised as ocean spray filled the air, and there was a gentle golden haze of light. It looked sweet, and romantic, and would have been perfect for a comfortable interlude with someone. Unfortunately, the only someone to share it with was a slightly worn Fozzie Bear that her dad had given her when she was six. Sighing, Willow turned the page, trying to impress the charts into her memory.  
  
A sound disturbed the quiet, a voice, slightly slurred, and with a distinctive British accent was drawing nearer, singing... singing the recognizable, if a bit mistreated, lyrics of a song.  
  
"I lost on Jeopardy, bay-bee... I lost on jeopardy, bay-bee... Well I knew I was in trouble no-ow... my hope of winning stank... I got the daily double... and then my mind went blank.. took pouri for a hundred... and my head began to spin... ugh... bad vodka... no wonder my head's spinning." Spike's singing, which had altered a few of the words a bit faltered and fell away.  
  
Willow was slightly puzzled. She had known that Spike was back in Sunnydale, he had been spotted at the Bronze, at Willie's, and Buffy had seen him a few nights on her patrols. He hadn't been causing any trouble, not that they knew of, but... he was here. More specifically, he was standing on her front porch. Curious, Willow put down her book, walking closer to the door, her hand hovering over the doorknob.  
  
She moved over to the side slightly, peeking through the sheer curtain to see him. He was standing there, his black jeans and shirt, his duster absent. In one hand, he held a slightly bedraggled bouquet of flowers, tiger lilies and daffodils and little wispy flowers in pale yellow and white. The other hand held a small oval box, the sort that often held candies, and a small, fuzzy bear, possibly blue or purple. He appeared to be trying to sort out how to ring the doorbell with his hands full.  
  
While Spike tried to puzzle out a way to ring the doorbell with flowers in one hand and a box and bear in the other, he started to sing again, the words barely audible this time. "Don't know what I was thinkin' of... guess I just wasn't to bright... hope next time I do better, cause next week the prize is right."  
  
She watched him, a smile on her face. He was just so... amazing. Why didn't anyone else see it? He was handsome, and loyal, and he could be really sweet. Not that she thought anyone would believe the last part. She giggled as he finally settled for kicking gently at the door.  
  
Without even thinking of the possible danger, she opened the door, still smiling, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Good evening, Spike. What brings you here tonight?"  
  
He smiled at her, shifting on his feet a bit. "Tonight, I got to thinking. There's this girl I know, smart, kind, forgiving... pretty. And nobody's made a move on her. So I sort of thought maybe I could. umm... I brought you flowers?" He held he flowers towards her, his expression hopeful.  
  
Willow felt herself smiling. "Nobody ever brought me flowers before. Please, come in, sit down before it starts to rain."  
  
Smiling as if he had just been given a wondrous prize, Spike strolled into the house. "Brought you some chocolates as well. Also, umm.. I thought you might like this." He held out the bear to her. In the light, it was revealed to be a deep purple bear with a white lilly on the chest.  
  
"Thank you so much..." She held the flowers close, inhaling, and brushed her hand over the bear, feeling the soft fuzziness of the fabric.  
  
There was a sudden crash of thunder, and the sound of something falling outside, and the power abruptly went out, leaving the room softly lit by the golden glow of candles. Willow squeaked in surprise, and jumped... right into Spike, who put his arm around her.  
  
"Willow? Can I have you? Will you be mine?" His words were soft, but full of hope.  
  
Feeling this bright, happy feeling grow inside of her, Willow put her arms around Spike, and looked into his eyes. "I think I'd like that very much."  
  
He leaned down slightly, and kissed her, both of them feeling as if they had found something wonderful tonight.  
  
  
end. 


End file.
